Dreamy Decadence
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: Written for the Decadent Desserts challenge and the Never before seen pairings challenge! Please Read and Review!


*This one-shot is for the Decadent Desserts challenge as well as Wotcher Tonks never before seen pairing challenge! I'm really sorry it is unbeta'd, but I wrote in a few hours before the deadline. Enjoy!

**Dreamy Decadence-**

Remus John Lupin looked up at his new surroundings. The Defense against the Dark Arts class room was quite as he remembered it. However back then he was the student, not the teacher. There were some differences of course. The classroom now contained many of his own possessions and the classroom walls had faded over the years. Even though Lupin was quite nervous he was nevertheless ready to begin teaching his favorite subject: Defense against the Dark Arts.

As the young first years began to pile into his classroom, the room filled with loud chatter that could only be heard on the first day back to Hogwarts. He found he recognized many of the names on his classroom roster that had arrived by owl this morning. All of the first years were from either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. One student's name in particular however stood out to him more than the rest. Romilda Vane's.

As Romilda sat down in among her classmates eating a chocolate frog, she heard the professor's voice begin to take roll. When she turned around to face her new professor however her mouth dropped open in shock and what remained of the chocolate frog fell onto the floor. He was Remus Lupin. The man her mother had once had a short fling with her during her 5th year. She had once seen a picture of him thinking him to be gorgeous. Once hearing the story about how adventurous and romantic he was however, he had become the man of not her mother's but her own dreams. When he called out her name to take roll, Romilda timidly said "Present". Normally during roll call she tended to make quite a ruckus but today she was just too stunned to do so.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once the class was over, he was free to think about his past. The last name Vane was so familiar to him because Naomi Vane, Romilda's mother, was one of the only women Remus had ever loved. During his 5th year, Remus had gone out with Naomi a few times. After a few months went by, they began to meet up at the North Tower nearly every night at midnight. There relationship continued to grow stronger and stronger until Naomi's family moved away and she then attended Beau Battons. Naomi had written for awhile but eventually Remus lost hope. He had been pressured by James and Sirius to pursue other girls. Romilda, however, looked so similar to Naomi.

______________________________________________________________________________

Romilda now had an excellent plan. On the Hogwarts express only a few hours ago, the Weasley twins who were quite a bit older than her had been trying to sell Love Potions to any young girl. As she thought she might need it some time or another Romilda had bought it from them, not sure if it was legit or not. However, for now she would assume it was.

Her plan consisted of going into Remus Lupin's study when he left for supper and placing her homemade chocolate fudge brownies with peanut butter swirls. She knew they were everyone's favorite. Numerous people had asked for the recipe. This time she would just add the love potion.

Once the baking was done, she had walked across the school to his study, just in time to see her professor leave. She then slowly creeped into the classroom, placed the brownies on the desk, and hid in the old broom cupboard that had a small hole in it that she had noticed earlier that day. All she had to do was wait.

Remus thought overall the day had gone quite well. Dinner had been splendid and he was ready to get back to his study to catch up on a little bit of light reading that he had long put off. However, on his desk he did not see his copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens but yet a plate of chocolate fudge brownies with peanut butter swirls that looked almost overly mouth watering. He continued to resist the brownies for about an hour but finally gave in, stuffing an entire brownie at once.

Almost immediately he knew something was wrong. He felt too happy and almost light somehow. It was kind of like the sensation he had got when he had tried that muggle "pot" with Sirius when he was a teenager. The feeling continued to grow stronger until all he could think of was "I am in love with Romilda Vane!"

After almost an hour of waiting, Romilda could tell by the professor's reaction after eating his brownie that the love potion had been effective. She opened the closet door and strutted towards her professor. He cried out "Romilda! Lovely Romilda!" He then stared at her with a gaze that was almost like the gaze of a puppy dog. This was weird even to her. She decided to walk up to him.

"You are my one true love!" Lupin almost shouted. He then leaned down and planted a kiss right on Romilda's virgin lips. She couldn't complain. Even though he was more than twice her age, the opposite sex had never given Romilda the time of day. At the feel of her kissing him back he progressed further yet moving his tongue into her mouth and moving his hands so they were touching the middle of her back. As they slowly reached under her shirt and farther up her back, she realized it was too much and pushed him away.

"But I love you Romilda!" he said.

It was too much. Sprinting out the door and casting a locking spell on the door her mother had taught her long before she was supposed to use magic she ran back towards the Gryffindor common room, trying to forget what she had done.

The next morning Lupin was not sure what he had done but he felt dazed and couldn't remember a thing. He felt like he had just awakened from an odd dream. Looking at his clock and realizing it was only 4 in the morning he rolled over and went back to sleep.

*Thanks for Reading!!!!!*


End file.
